


My desire

by jongho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Valentine's Day Fluff, jeong yunho is whipped, stan ATEEZ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongho/pseuds/jongho
Summary: Jeong Yunho has a huge ass crush on his best friend, Song Mingi. But he isn’t sure about Mingi’s feelings towards him. Something may change when they both stay up all night at Yunho’s house.





	My desire

It was late at night when Yunho and Mingi finished Valentines’ flowers and cards. Those gifs were meant to be handled by them to all the senior year students and as the popular kids Mingi and Yunho were the first ones to volunteer. They didn’t know it would take them that much time. Mingi arrived at 4 p.m and it was almost midnight.  
When they were done with the work their hands were sticky and covered with glitter and other substances. They cleaned the mess they made and left the enormous bag with the gifts in the corner of the room.  
  
“I think we should sleep in my bed for tonight. I don’t want to wake up everyone when I try to find the sheets for the other one.” Yunho announced and Mingi nodded in agreement. He was so tired he could sleep in the sofa, but Yunho’s bed looked a lot more comfortable.  
  
Minutes later when they were both changed and tucked in the shared bed Mingi looked at Yunho with a sleepy grin, eyes almost closing, and Yunho smiled at him while he proceeded to caress Mingi’s hair. It was more fluffy than normal, Yunho thought but was interrupted by the sound of Mingi’s voice.  
  
“Who’s your Valentine tomorrow?” The younger whispered, eyes now closed.  
  
Yunho gasped when the realization hit him. He didn’t have one. He was so busy with the preparations that he didn’t even think about his own date. Mingi opened his eyes slightly and found his best friend’s puzzled face. “I don’t have one.” Yunho finally stated with a pout.  
  
Mingi smiled to himself and said with a calmly voice “I don’t have one either.”  
  
Yunho fixed his gaze in his friend’s face astonished. Yunho knew for a fact that almost three people were interested in inviting his friend, because they talked with Yunho before making a move. It was always like that, if someone was planning to ask Mingi out they would ask Yunho what kind of flowers Mingi liked, what activities was he fond of, or just straight forward ask Yunho if Mingi talked about them. But Mingi never talks about his feelings. Ever. Was he interested in someone else that he turned down the others? He would never know.  
  
“Be mine.” Mingi said looking directly at his friends’ eyes, with an unreadable face.  
  
“What?” Yunho choked with his own saliva. Did he heard that correctly?  
  
“Be my Valentine Yunho.” he stated.  
  
Yunho opened his mouth and closed it again, without saying anything. The tallest was confused. He wanted Yunho to be his Valentine Valentine? Or just his friend Valentine? Yunho laughed at his thoughts. How could Song Mingi, his crush since they were freshmen and best friend, ask him, Jeong Yunho, to have a date with him? This only happened in Yunho’s dreams.  
  
His friend was expecting an answer but Yunho was still in silent, consumed by his thoughts. Mingi decided to pinch his cheek.  
  
“Hey!” The older cried, rubbing his left cheek fast.  
  
“I need an answer.” The younger uttered with his deep voice. Yunho shuddered.  
  
“Do you want us to have a date?” He asked in a whisper, feeling smaller as the seconds passed.  
  
“Do you?” Mingi replied with another question. His eyes meeting with Yunho’s for the second time. Yunho felt like he was about to throw up, his nervousness increasing when he realized Mingi was serious about this. He was internally screaming at this point and obviously he couldn’t believe what was happening.  
  
He dared to take a look. Mingi’s plumped lips captivated his attention like every other day. It was something about his friend’s lips that couldn’t leave his mind. Mingi had the cutest lips he ever saw.  
  
Seconds later, the older moved closer, his heart beating faster and faster as the gap between them got smaller. He processed what he was about to do, and checked if Mingi was okay with it. Apparently he was, because the younger was closing his eyes, expectant of what was coming next. That gave Yunho a rush of confidence so he reached for Mingi’s lips and kissed him. It was just a peck at first, but neither of them wanted it to end like that. The younger deepened the kiss, putting his arms around Yunho’s neck. Not to also mention that Mingi had the softest and biggest lips he ever kissed. Or Yunho was just whipped. Who knows.  
  
They separated their lips to take some air. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Mingi laughed, his smile as beautiful and bright as always. Yunho loved to make him happy.  
  
“It’s a yes.” he responded quickly. He couldn’t resist the urge and he kissed Mingi again. One, two, three times. He thought he could never get tired of kissing him.  
  
Yunho smiled during the kiss, making Mingi leave a soft laugh again. “I knew you were the type of person who smiled between kisses.”  
  
“Apparently you thought about kissing me many times.” Yunho smirked.  
  
“Maybe I did.” he replied with a wink.  
  
“How come I never noticed that.” Yunho questioned. He really was a dumbass. “If it makes you feel better you have been my crush for three years now.” Mingi looked at him with his eyes wide open.  
  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” The younger asked forming a pout with his lips and his signature puppy eyes.  
Yunho sighed. “I wasn’t sure about your feelings... I never am.” He completed.  
  
“I like you too, Yunho. I liked you since the day we both met” The older looked at him not believing a single word his best friend just said.  
  
Yunho hugged Mingi tightly and left a tiny kiss on his forehead. “From now on, I want you to be honest with me. I will be too.” he smiled when Mingi nodded. “Now let’s sleep, we have a date tomorrow.”  
  
The younger left a yawn escape his lips and nodded again while closing his eyes. The older kissed Mingi again and tightened the hug. He let his eyes fell shut with a smile on his face. He fell asleep quickly that night with Mingi in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry if the grammar was off english is not my first language. Tell me what you think here or in my curiouscat: curioust.me/mingisong. Happy Valentines everyone!


End file.
